Ohmygod
by YAJJ
Summary: Namine's going on a date, but her brother Cloud isn't too sure he's okay with that. Implied RokuNami.
_Ohmygod_

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic

 **YAJJ**

 **Date** : 3/23/2016 3:20 pm

Summary: Namine's going on a date, but her brother Cloud isn't too sure he's okay with that.

A/N: Okay this was supposed to be part of a RokuNami one-shot collection. Then, Cloud took over, the jackass. I like how it ended up anyway :)

Do not own! :)

* * *

"Describe him for me."

Naminé groaned aloud, glaring at her brother as best as she could as she attempted to apply makeup. She had already done up her hair, pulled back into a cute studious bun—she had met her date in the library, after all, and it looked cute on her so it _worked_ —and was working on her eyes. She hoped that she wouldn't stab herself in the eye with her eyeliner this time (she'd done it every time since she started wearing makeup without fail), but if Cloud kept talking to her, there would be no way to avoid it.

Cloud rose from his seat on the toilet, snatching the mascara wand from her other hand. "One at once," he grumbled, "tell me about him."

"Well," Naminé said, taking her mascara back and at least capping it, "he's not obnoxious, he leaves me alone when I ask him to, he takes no for an answer…"

Cloud glared at her. "Tell me about him."

" _Cloud_ ," Naminé whined. When Cloud didn't waver, she grunted. " _Fine_. He's in my year, and in three of my classes. He's got a twin brother who looks exactly like him. He's in kendo, so's his twin, and he's really good at math. Okay?"

" _Naminé_ ," Cloud snarled. "How am I supposed to kick his ass if I don't know anything about him?"

"You won't need to kick his ass!"

"Of course I will!" Cloud's eyes darkened fiercely on her, making Naminé feel as if she was the one about to get her ass kicked.

Naminé glared at him, then crouched back over the sink to continue with her eye. "He's really sweet, Cloud. He just moved here from Twilight Town not too long ago. He carries my books around between physics and English. It's kind of funny, watching him try to balance his books and my books, but he always manages... His best friend is this girl named Xion. I've talked to her, she says I'm the luckiest girl. If he was still in Twilight Town and they hadn't already been an item before, she said that she'd be going after him."

"Oh, so he's had a girlfriend before? And how did that end?" Cloud asked, sitting back down on the toilet.

"It ended well, Cloud. They just decided, _mutually_ , that they were better best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. They still talk all the time."

"And how do you know that they won't get back together?"

" _Ohmygod Cloud_ ," Naminé sighed in exasperation, her second eye half-done. "I know because he's not an asshat. He's respectful. And nice. And I like him! Why isn't that good enough for you?"

"Because the last person that you dated broke your heart and dumped you in front of the entire school, only to turn around and whisk some bitch right off of her feet. I just don't want that to happen again."

" _Oh_ ," Naminé mocked with a scowl at the reminder of the jackass that was her ex, "so I've had a boyfriend before? And how did that end?"

Cloud's glare darkened exponentially.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm a big girl now, Cloud." Naminé finished her eye and fluttered her eyelashes in the mirror. She turned on her brother, who was leaning his elbows down on his knees. "I can dress myself all alone and everything."

Cloud twitched a smile at that, turning away. "I… know you can." That didn't mean he had to like it.

"So you don't have to worry. I'll be back before ten."

" _Nine_."

" _Ten_."

Both siblings glared at one another but surprisingly, it was Cloud who backed off. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I know you can take care of yourself. But it's _my_ job to make _sure_ you can. Ever since Dad died…"

Naminé hummed and looked to the floor.

Their father had died when Cloud was thirteen and Naminé was only seven. He'd gotten deathly sick, and their family had been too poor to get the right medical care for him. He'd appointed Cloud to the task of taking care of "his little girl", and Cloud more than took to that role. Sometimes it was annoying, like tonight, but Naminé knew his heart was in the right place.

Naminé fixed her cami around herself and tugged on her shorts, then she touched Cloud's shoulder. He looked up, and Naminé tugged his arms out of the way and took a seat in his lap. She took his face in her hands and kissed either cheek. "I know, Cloud. I love you, y'know? Just… come on. Let me make my own decisions. How 'bout if there's a problem, you come pick me up and then you can kick his ass, okay? And if there's not, you can meet him, all officially and stuff, before the second date, okay?"

"And I can kick his ass then."

" _Noooooo_ … only if there's a problem." Naminé laughed at her brother, her hands still on his cheeks. She kissed his nose and slipped out of his lap. "Only if there's a problem."

"...Yeah, fine. But I need to see him before you go. If he looks like a douche, I'm locking you in your room."

"He doesn't _look like a douche_ , oh my god," Namine finally sighed. "I need to go get changed."

"Wait, Nam—"

Naminé paused in the doorway, humming with delight when Cloud's arms wrapped around her and hugged her close. Then, Cloud's hands went up into her hair and took two seconds to mess it up furiously.

Naminé shrieked at the top of her lungs and backed away from him and his evil hands. " _OHMYGOD Cloud you jackass_ it took me like an _hour_ to do that!"

"Fifteen minutes, an hour, they're like the same thing, right?"

Naminé yelled wordlessly and shoved him away, diving back into the bathroom to see her pitiful bun. It was unfixable at this point, Roxas would be here in twenty minutes! She turned teary blue eyes up at Cloud, who didn't relent his grin.

"Hey, look at it this way. If he doesn't mind your hair now, and still asks for a second date, then I'll know he's not an asshole and I can save the ass-kicking for the third date."

"LEEEEEAAAAAAVVE!"

* * *

Yes, that is my first update in three months. You're welcome. :)

I really loved Cloud in this, but he just would not stop being a douchebag.

 **BONUS** :

Namine slipped into Roxas' car and smiled at him. He smiled at her, but his eyes were through her window, and when Namine looked, she saw Cloud making the classic "if you hurt her, I'll kill you" gesture by slicing his finger across his throat. Namine rolled her eyes and turned to her date, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, hey. I like your hair," Roxas teased.

Namine smacked his shoulder and turned to the front. "Okay, let's go."

"Sure. What time does your, er, brother want you back?"

"He says nine, but he won't hurt you if we wait until 10, as long as I still look put together."

Roxas nodded and turned his head forward, putting the car in drive, forcing down a gulp. "Okay. Nine it is."


End file.
